Toyshop
by Fai'swingedchronicles
Summary: ..People you've met on your world..they've developed under completely different conditions on other worlds..just because that person is nice to you on one world doesn't mean you will find an ally on the next."In a small shop a man will learn this lesson.
1. Task accomplished

I will put the rest of the chapters tomorrow I have a lot written so if someones curious about this story they won't have to wait long to see if they like it or not. Any advice is appreciated.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Fai-san keep running! We'll catch up!" yelled Syaron as yet another piece of the ceiling fell inches from him.

"Syaoran!"

"Its okay Hime I'm fine!"

At this Fai stopped and turned his head around in time to see Syaron run around the debris pulling Sakura around with him.

"SYARON! SAKURA! ARE…"

"WE'RE FINE!" He shouted back in an attempt to get Fai to hear him over the roar of the building caving in around them and hoping he wouldn't turn around and try to help. Fai hearing this continue to run forward. In 'normal' circumstances he would never keep running while the children were in back of him but to him this particular situation _wasn't_ normal to him for various reasons 1. Mokona wasn't with any of them 2. They had just defeated Fei-Wong Reed and he needed to find Mokona for them. 3. Kurogane was…. No! He shut his eyes no he refused to believe to even_ admit_ that. Besides he had a mission: Find Mokona who was somewhere outside. Once they reached the outside of the barrier then Mokona would be able to use its magic to transport them somewhere else. He ran faster as the building continued to crash around him. Pieces of it just barely not crushing him. He knew if he weren't as agile those pieces would've surely not missed him. Fai looked around frantically for Mokona hoping the others had finished their part, which was getting the feather Fei had had before he was killed.

"MOKO-CHAN! MOKONA!"

He cupped his hands over his mouth while running. We are not going to make it! I should stop being such a pessimist…

"MOKONA! ANSWER ME!"

"FAI!" His eyes widened that did not sound like Syaoran or Sakura, which could only mean….

"FAI IM HERE" mokona yelled or the roar of the caving in building

"Where?" Fai yelled before his eyes landed on a white puffball just a few feet away. He felt the change in atmosphere as soon as he stepped out of the barrier's range but suddenly he stopped his eyes widening. He tried moving again only to find that his feet were firmly glued to the floor below him.

'NO! Why can't I move?'

"Fai-san we've found the feather!"

Maybe if we had found that earlier then maybe he would have still… he shut that though out.

"Syaoran-kun I can't move!"

"N-Neither can I Hime" Syaoran answered.

Fai was about to say something when all of the sudden he heard a creak below him and realized he was sinking, or rather a square around him was slowly starting to move down and his glued feet along with the rest of him was following it. He looked up and saw that a larger square was around Sakura and Syaoran and was sinking too.

"MOKONA GET US OUT OF HERE!" Fai yelled.

Mokona hopped to were Fai was since he was closer and it opened its mouth wide. Wind blew around them and debris crashed. When the wind died down a giant piece of brown rock fell right were Fai had been just seconds before.


	2. Other World

Fai walked through the rain holding Mokona close to him. Sakura and Syaoran had only been a few feet from him when they were transported but he knew from experience that it did not matter.

'They could be anywhere or they could've not even arrived yet. They _had been transported right?_ After all, they _had _been on other side of the barrier. Of course, the building crashing all around him did make it a lot harder to see things. Maybe they had not gotten all around the barrier, maybe the barrier _moved,_ maybe they _had not _made it…. maybe their dead too.' He shuddered at both the rain and the though.

'No I have to start being much more optimistic! Kurogane he would have…'he sighed and started remembering his conversation earlier with Mokona.

_Yuuko-san said that she has something for you. She said that if you find it then you can keep it and that every things already 'taken care of'. Finding it is your price. _

He sighed it was getting very late and the streets had started to flood. Fai really had no idea when Mokona had the time to talk to Yuuko but he did not doubt the little fluff ball for a second. Not only because he was its friend but also because Yuuko seemed to be all knowing and probably could communicate at random times with Mokona... and without others knowing. How? Now that was the question!

'It's getting colder.' Fai thought as he moved more quickly.

'I'm going to get sick if I stay out here any longer…and I'm exhausted. '

He shivered again and stated walking faster as the rain kept pounding down on him. He stopped when he saw a store in front of him and deciding that he could stand the rain and harsh wind no longer quickly ran up to the store hoping that the owner was there and would let him in. After all most of the blood had been washed away and his clothes were too soaked and too muddy for anyone to really notice the blood left. He squinted when he got near the door.

'Wait was that…'

He almost laughed as he stared at it. Stuck to the doorknob with a red rubber band was a note. He picked it up and looked at the rubber band. He frowned.

'Did she have to choose that color? It reminded him of the ninja's eyes.' He abruptly snapped himself out of his thoughts as soon as _that _particular thought had made itself known in his conscious and pocketed the rubber band. He finally looked down and read the note he had in his right hand while holding a still snoozing Mokona in the other.

_Dear Fai,_

_I assumed that you'd find this shop and knowing that my note could not had somehow detached itself from said shops doorknob I will also assume that some random stranger is not reading this in a subway station or in the middle of the street or worse a taco bell. Since you have found this shop, I hope you, like it _

At this, he stopped and moved away from the shops door and to one of the shops big glass windows. What he saw surprised him and put a small smile on his face. _Toys._ Toys lined shelf after shelf and every table. Teddy bears and other types of plushies were on top of a counter that also had a cash register on it and below it, there was a class window with different trinkets and smaller bears and other figures. The tables that looked like a small workshop were on the other side of the shop facing another window. They were lined up and had animals and different accessories for those animals all over the place. The ceiling was covered with mostly painted airplanes and attached to them were some of those party things he saw someone put up in the previous world that glittered and shined in the light. He also saw that the walls were decorated with many paper animals and strings with puppets attached were hanging off nails in the wall. He sneezed suddenly and realized it was getting _very_ cold outside and very wet as the rain started coming down harder so he made his way back to the door to find the key. The water under his feet had reached his ankles and was filling his shoes. With every step, he heard a 'splash' and his feet grew more and more numb.

'Maybe they froze…sure feels like it.'

Once he was at the door, he continues to read the letter, which had remained completely dry even if he himself {and Mokona} had not.

_because it is now officially yours_

He was expecting that but it still startled him to know that such wondrous albeit messy shop could ever truly be his._ I apologize for all the messiness in the shop. Feel free to move anything you would like, buy new things, etc. The rooms are upstairs. Good luck Fai-san. I am sure Sakura-Chan and Syaoran are fine. _

_-Yuuko_

She had drawn a purple butterfly at the end of her name.

_PS keys are below the mat._

He slides his hand underneath the mat and pulled out a bronze colored key on a golden key chain. He hurriedly opened the door and looked around. Although it was messy, everything looked branded new_. _

'This shop looks small on the outside. How can so many things fit in it and why would my only price be to find it? It was difficult but…'

Fai decided to stop thinking about it and went to look for the stairwell that led up to the rooms.

'Where is …Oh there!'

He climbed the spiral staircase and thought about Yuuko's letter.

'If she thinks that the children are okay then that means they should be…I hope.'

He stopped at the top of the stair well and looked down the hall at the various rooms. There were five rooms on each side and two small wooden desks with lamps, yellow writing notebooks, and blue colored pens. There were also some weird things that he remembers were called phones on the desks. He made his way down the hall and looked at each room as he passed them.

'Well she would obviously know what happened…When did Yuuko_ not _know everything? In fact, if she ever _did not _know then the world would probably end. Of course with that whole Fei Wang Reed thing if she didn't know the whole world or more correctly _whole worlds _would probably cease to exist.'

He stopped and peeked his head into one of there rooms of the right side. It was the fourth one and it seemed the coziest and best suited to his tastes because it was blue. The bed covers were a dark blue and the sheets underneath a lighter blue. The headboard had blues and gold's across it that made it look like a picture of the wind. The carpet was the same blue as the covers and the curtains where the same blue as the bed sheets. The curtains had golden cords attached to them to pull them away when sunlight was needed. A cherry oak desk was directly beneath the window and had cabinets all over it. On top of the desk was also paper, pens and a …flat rectangle thing? He walks closer and poked it a bit to see if it would pop up or something. When nothing happened, he lost interest and looked around some more. He looked to the side and saw a bathroom with a fluffy blue rug in the middle and a glass sink. His bathroom had an underwater theme and a bear in the middle of it for no reason. Fai blinked.

'This is….nice?'

He moved to a large closet and found clothes in it. Moving some clothes aside, he found comfortable looking pajamas and saw light blue slippers near the door of his new room. He changed clothes and put his old ones in a white laundry basket.

'I think I'll shower…'

*A while letter*

-Yawn- "I'm exhausted! Mokona do you want a shower too? "Mokona murmured something that sounded like no before turning around.

"Okay but you're getting one first thing tomorrow morning!" Fai said cheerfully.

He put Mokona down on one of the fluffy pillows and lying down next to it.

'Ill have to thank Yuuko for the shop later…' He frowned as he thought more.

'If she's giving me a _shop _then that _might _mean that I _might _be spending a while here.'

He sighed 'hopefully not to long. I'm worried about Sakura and Syaoran' He rolled over on his stomach and drifted of to sleep anxious to explore his shop tomorrow.


	3. The power of Hitsuzen

-A few months later-

"Thank you Sakura-Chan this plant will look wonderful in the shop!"

"You're welcome Fai-san!"

"What do you think Syaoran?"

"It's wonderful Sakura-san."

"I told you call me Sakura!"

"H-Hai."

Fai laughed at the way the two were blushing. It reminded him so much of his own Sakura and Syaoran it was scary. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang and a crash coming from the back of the store causing everyone to run to the source of the noise. It was easy to find since said source was flailing around and yelling.

"You _idiot _look what you made me do! You're going to pay for that not me!"

The boy next to him just sighed and looked away.

"DOUMEKI! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Hahaha! Don't worry Watanuki-kun that vase doesn't cost a thing I made it in my spare time."

"You made that Fai-san? It looked like it was beautiful."

"Thank you Sakura-Chan. Now Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun please help me clean it up."

"Yes sir."

As they cleaned up the vase, Watanuki was thinking about something. When Doumeki left to get the garbage can, he finally asked.

"Fai-san? Making vases is a hobby of yours?"

"Yes but I don't just make vases Watanuki-kun. See those glass animals over there? I made those too.""Really? Their wonderful!"

"Why do you ask?" Fai had an idea why he was asking but he wanted to be sure before he offered to teach anything.

"Would you…would you teach me how to make a vase?""So you can give it to Doumeki-kun?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. After all certain colors on vases represented what you felt about a person such as how certain flowers did in other worlds.

"N-No! I'm just curious how you make them!"

"Right." he answered with a mischievous smile.

"It's true!"

"Okay Ill teach you how to do it. We will start tomorrow at 10:00A.M. so don't be late."

"H-Hai!"

After a few more minutes, Doumeki came back with the garbage can.

"You're so slow that took forever!" answered Watanuki as he put the pieces of the broken vase into the garbage can.

"Fai-san why did you choose those colors?"

"Oh that it's nothing. I just put those colors there because they remind me of a big puppy."

"Huh?" Watanuki said completely confused.

"The colors say it." he said now completely confusing both boys.

"Um…okay then. I'll go help Doumeki with the trash," He said hurriedly. '

'When Fai gets all cryptic it reminds me to much of Yuko which was never a good thing.'

"Okay"

After they were gone, Fai started walking away but stopped when he heard a crack. He looked down to find that he had stepped on a piece of vase they had missed. His hair fell over his face and his eyes grew dark when he saw the piece.

He reached down to pick the pieces up and winced when he cut.

"Now where's that other garbage can? There it is!"He was about to grab a smaller can when he heard Sakura coming.

"Fai-san do you think …OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

He winced slightly when he heard another crash coming from the front of the store.

'Great there go's another one… '

"Sakura what's wrong!" A few minutes later Syaoran came in with a duster in his hand ready to attack any threat in sight.

"Fai-san's bleeding!" she yelled

His eyes widened and he was about to say something until Fai interrupted him.

"Its okay you guys! I just cut myself on a piece of the vase."

"A-are you SURE Fai-san?" Sakura asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry Sakura-Chan!"

"Okay but we should bandage your hand!"

"I'll go get the first aid kit!" Said Syaoran before running to the bathroom. Sakura pulled Fai towards a chair.

A few minutes later Doumeki and Watanuki came in {arguing of course}.

"You're such an idiot! The va-" He stopped and blinked looking at the piece of glass that was dripping blood.

"SEE WHAT YOU DO! I bet Fai-san cut his hand picking that up!"

"…Fai and you picked up most of the glass. I was outside getting the trash can." He answered indifferently.

"S-Shut up you you thing!" He ran off in a huff to see how bad Fai's injury was.

Doumeki looked at the piece and blinked. He looked around for a garbage can and picked up the pieces carefully making sure not to get injures. He threw the piece in and then hurried to check on Fai.

In another dimension, someone woke up.

_______________________________________________________________________

-Sigh- 'Really Sakura and Watanuki wear me out with their kindness.'

'Hmm…I am hungry what should I eat?' He remembered one time when they had landed on a world and had no money Mokona had told them it was okay and to go ahead and eat. Unfortunately, the only food in the store was sushi and he had hated it. Of course, whatever he hates Kurogane loves and in the end, he had eaten half the sushi and rice in the small restaurant. After words they obviously couldn't pay all those bowels they {mostly Kurogane} had eaten and Mokona's 'plan' turned out to be transporting to another world. He chuckled at the memory.

'So sushi's definitely out. 'He grabbed the phone and looked around for a number of a restaurant.

'Maybe one that serves egg rolls those are good.'

"Hello? Tsubasa Kitchen what is your order?"

"Yes I'd like-" He stopped when he heard a crashing and banging in the background and voices. One voice in particular sounded _very_ angry. He blinked and then got a cat like grin on his face that would have scared anyone in the room. He put a hand on top of the phone and yelled

"Moko-chan! Come here for a min!" Mokona came bouncing down the stairs and looked around

"What is it Fai?" He put his finger to his lips and pointed at the phone.

"Guess who's on the other line." He said.

Mokona bounced to the phone and put his ear next to it."Hello sir? Are you-?"

"Yes I'm here and I would like 2 egg rolls and large rice please."

"Okay that'll be-""Damn it I'm talking here put the phone down and listen to me or I'll quit." Mokona blinked and then got the same cat smile on his face.

"Sir please send the grumpiest and most homicidal person you have working for you!"

"wha-"

"I'm completely serious good day!" and with that he hung up the phone and turned to Mokona.

"You recognized his voice right?"

"Yep!" Mokona said happily but then its ears dropped and it said, "Fai Mokona doesn't think it's our Kurogane. Fai said that Kurogane didn't sur-"

"I know…but I still want to believe he is here. Maybe he was transported to this world after all." 'Even if he wasn't outside the portal.'

Mokona I'm sorry but the people in this world don't believe in magic remember?"

Its ears dropped at this thought and Fai quickly added but that does not mean you cannot see him! Just hide behind the bookshelf when he gets here aright?"

Its ears went up again and Mokona said happily "Aright Fai!"

They waited until they heard a motorcycle pull up and a loud bang at the door.

"Oi! Is the idiot who ordered the crappy food?"

Mokona jumped up to the bookshelf and Fai went to answer the door.

"Coming!" He said before checking his hair in the mirror and making sure his shirt did not look to dirty.

"Hurry it the h-"

"Here!" Fai said as he threw open the door. The door opened and he saw the figure on the other side his smile widened.

"Here's your egg roll and rice…. sir" he added looking pained.

He held out the bag for Fai to take.

"Wait here you deserve a big tip for coming all the way here just for little old me!"

His eyes lightened up at this then narrowed. "Why?" He asked one eyebrow going up.

Fai giggled and then twirled back into the shop. He passed Mokona and winked at him before going into the back of the shop. He got a 20 and twirled all the way back to a pissed of looking man in black.

"Here" he said handing it to the stunned man.

"A twenty but the food was only seven dollars!" He said looking bewildered.

"Keep the change!" he said smiling and taking the food.

The man blinked and stared at Fai before slowly staring to walk away. He got on his bike still keeping his eyes on the smiling and waving blonde-haired person before shaking his head and riding away. Fai closed the door and skipped over to Mokona.

"Well Moko-chan did you see him? Did you?" Fai asked happily.

"Yes…" Mokona started slowly

"It's so great isn't it? First we met a Sakura and a Syaoran and then a Doumeki and Watanuki and now _him."_ Fai continued happily completely unaware of the tone in Mokona's voice.

"Fai….I think he's different then the one we know…something just doesn't feel right. He supposed to have the same soul but he's not the same as the one we know."

"Oh Mokona of course he's 'different' but that doesn't matter I can't wait to met him again!" He said hopping up the stares and completely forgetting about his hunger and the food left at the table near the green sofa.


	4. The look of Happiness

_How happiness looks will always change. Fai is happy with this new Kurogane but what does he feel underneath that smile?_

______________________________________________________________________________

"Fai? Did something happen?" Watanuki asked his vase teacher as they cleaned up the shop.

"Hmmm….Why do you ask Watanuki?"

"Well you've seemed happier then usual these days and you've been buying a lot of birds of paradise flowers …and making a lot of them.

"Which means love right?"

"Actually that animal (1) means 'joyfulness.' But thank you for noticing my creative streak."

"Your welcome."

They continued cleaning up until Doumeki came in and said "I'm hungry…Watanuki where's my lunch?"

"How rude are you!? Have you ever heard of not interrupting someone when their talking!?"

"You were done." He stated indifferently.

"Oh so you were eavesdropping too!?"

Doumeki sighed and looked away.

"Why you-"

Fai laughed and decided to stop the argument before it got any further. After all, he did not need any more broken vases.

"Order Chinese food and tell them to send their grumpiest worker!" Fai said.

This got him a weird look from both boys but Doumeki just shrugged and did it.

A while later they heard the door bell ring and Doumeki got up to get it only to be stopped by Fai "I'll get!"

Fai went to get the door completely ignoring Watanuki's screaming voice saying Doumeki was a freeloader.

Before he opened the door, he made sure to fix his hair as he passed a mirror and to put on his brightest smile. "Hi!' he said as he smiled grew tenfold when he saw the person on the other side.

"…Hey." He said looking uninterested and maybe a little scared.

"Here's another tip for you!" he said

The man reached out to grab it but Fai quickly hid it back in his pants.

"What the h-"

Fai put his finger on the other mans lips and said, "This one you actually have to earn. Now…" he put his finger on his chin and frowned "What do you have to do?"

"Screw -"

"I know tell me your name!" Fai said smiling happily again.

"Wha-?"

"Your name or I'll just call you mister black!" He said

Kurogane's eyebrow started to twitch and through gritted teeth, he said "Kurogane."

"….So what works better? Kuro-chan or kuro-rin? "

"None! It's Kurogane!"

Fai just giggled and handed Kurogane the dollar bill.

"Would you like to come inside and eat some of this delicious food with us?"

"Hell no." He answered and stomped away.

Fai waved at him before closing the door and twirling to where his employees were sitting at.

"Fai did something happen?" Watanuki asked

"Why do you asked?"

"Well when you came back you looked like you were ready to jump off the walls and start dancing." Watanuki said.

"Hmm….I did? Well then I guess I must just be happy or something right?"

"Okay"

They ate and then closed the shop for the day.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Hello Fai-san the usual?""Yep!"

"'okay! Kuro-puppy Fai's house orders on the table."

"Don't you start calling me that too!"

"Just get going!"

"Screw you!"

"Fai Ill deal with the _**big puppy**_ and you wait for him okay?"

Fai laughed at the nickname that Tomoyo had used (which he had given to Kurogane first of course).

While waiting to annoy the heck out of a certain someone Fai twirled around the shop and started tidying up the place.

"What's up Fai?" asked Watanuki as the others got up from their seats and slowly tried to sneak away since they remember what he does when he gets like that.

"Oh nothing I just ordered Japanese food...again."

As soon as they heard this, they all just bolted to the door and ran. Fai blinked.

"Well I never said I was gonna share with anyone." he muttered.

"I still have you though right Mokona…Mokona?" He looked around and found a sign that said 'gone fishing' where Mokona had been.

"Ungrateful people!" he said and sat down grumpily

His mood quickly changed when he heard the doorbell start ringing and after awhile a huge bang coming from the door.

He ran to open it and smiled.

"Really Kuro-shio (2) your gonna knock my door down!"

"Shut up and take the food!"

"Hey Kuro-tan want to eat?"

"No I have food at home."

"I have some other Japanese food if you don't like what I ordered like… sushi," He said remembering how much the other Kurogane liked it.

"Like I would eat something **you** made."

"He started to walk away until Fai stopped him with a "Hey my food!"

He turned around to yell at him for not taking it and Fai took the opportunity to put something into his mouth.

"You like?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Hmpf!"

"You know there is more sushi in the kitchen wanna come inside?" Fai said slightly surprised that Kurogane did not yell at him. Kurogane just glared at him. He took this as a yes and dragged him to the kitchen.

"So kuro-rin how was your day?"

"Up until now it was going fine.""So mean!" Fai whined

"Shut-up!""Here's the kitchen Kuro-puppy! I already have some sushi that I made.""That's not my name!"When Kurogane sat down, he looked at Fai confused and asked, "If you had already made food why did you buy this food?"

"Well for one the food in the restaurant you work at is really good and two I hate sushi."

"Then why did you make it?!"

"Just 'cause!" Fai said smiling brightly

"…stupid shop owner."

--------Later----

"So Kuro-tan reaaallly liked the food I made?"

"…A little."Fai smiled at Kurogane before picking up his plate.

"Why do you run a toy store?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean what made you want to do this."

"I don't know it just happened…but that's fine because I like it here."

"Why did you come here?"

"I don't know it just happened."

Kurogane seemed annoyed with the answer and Fai knew why.

"I guess I better leave."

"Okay Kuro-puppy!"

________________________________________________________________________

"That will be 7.95 please!" Fai smiled brightly at the girl that handed him the money and then out the brown teddy bear in a bag.

"Thank you for shopping at the Cats Eye have a good day!"

The girl blushed before nodding and running out of the shop. Just as the door closed, Sakura rushed in apologizing for being late and taking deep breaths from having run the entire way.

"Gom…gomenasi!! I overslept and my alarm didn't go off…and.!"

"Its okay Sakura-chan you're not that late!"

"But-"

"Here help me by taking over the register I'll start unpacking the toys in we just got in!"

"More toys?" Sakura asked delighted.

"Yep! I saw that we were running low on bears and a few people started to complain that there are no more Kitties."

"Okay Fai-san."

Fai went to the back of the room waving at Watanuki and Doumeki as he did.

"Okay now where is….Syaoran!"Syaoran was dusting the shelves when he heard Fai call his name.

"Yes Fai-san?"

"Come and help me put the new animals in!"

"Hai."

When they walk towards the back of the shop, they passed a door Syaoran had not seen before.

"Fai-san I did not see this door here before what's inside?"

"Nothing important."

He looked up and was surprised to see that although Fai was still smiling his face looked like he was trying to hide a frown.

They walked down another small hallway with many trinkets on shelves and random things hanging. When they entered, the room he passed by glassy eyed dolls with Victorian dresses and small animals that practically screamed 'cute!'

"Here's where I stored all the new toys please put them in this box. We'll move them to the front when we have enough."

Syaoran nodded and all was going well until Fai brought up Sakura.

"So Syaoran…I hear there is going to be a dance in your school."Syaoran wondered where Fai had heard it since he never went anywhere that was even near his school and he did not remember anyone bringing it up.

"Yes I was thinking of going but…."

"But?"

"You need a date to get in since its couples only." He said blushing slightly as he thought of whom he would take. He wonders if he should…

"Ask Sakura to go." Fai told him

Syaoran looked at him with wide eyes "Fai I couldn't….I-"

"I'm not forcing you Syaoran-kun I'm just saying that if you like the girl you should ask her to go with you…you'll regret it late…not telling the person exactly how you feel." His expression turned nostalgic slightly as he remembered how he almost did not tell a certain someone how he felt. Syaoran noticed this and wondered what Fai was thinking.

"Well anyways let's bring these to the front!"

Syaoran blinked and wondered how Fai could change his personality so quickly

__________________________________________________________

1- The flowers meant this so I made the animals mean this too!

2- Ku-ro-shi-o:

Warm current in the Pacific Ocean, flowing from the Philippines northeastward along the eastern coast of Japan


	5. crisscrossing fates

A man walked across a field. His narrow eyes looking straight ahead. He had seemingly permanent scowl on his face. When he reached the small house he walked inside. He briefly

glanced at the blond man smiling at him from across the room before going straight into his own room. His door closed and he let sleep claim him. That scowl stayed with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuro-sama!" Fai cheerfully greeted the grumpy man.

"What?"

"Kya look what I got for Sakura's birthday!" He swirled around in front of Kurogane before setting a small white cat in front of him. The creature looked around somewhat dizzily before it noticed Kurogane's hand and started to rub against it making the man frown.

"…What if she isn't allowed to keep pets?"

"Don't worry I asked her father and he said it's fine." Fai said smiling happily.

"Why do I ca…. *pause inhale deeply* ….so did you ever have pets?"Fai blinked and figured Kurogane didn't continue his sentence because Fai would always answer that question by teasing him.

"I had one once…it was a fox."(1)

"A fox?" Kurogane asked looking somewhat surprised.

Fai smiled as he remembered his small magical fox. It would always keep him company.

"Yep." He said smiling.

"You thinking of getting any pets now?" Kurogane asked indifferently.

"Maybe…why the sudden interested?"

Kurogane shrugged and said, "Just wondering. This shop just doesn't seem big enough for an animal and you seem like the type that would like to keep something like a dog or cat."

Fai laughed, "Kuro-san my shop isn't as small as it seems. You just haven't seen all of it."

"Just saying because it looks small outside and the few rooms I've been in are small."(2)

"Yes well as I've said you've only seen the kitchen, the living room, and the actual shop."

"You call this a living room?" Kurogane asked pointing at the coach.

Fai laughed and said "Yes I do! Maybe I can give you a personal tour sometime?"

"H-OW!" Whatever Kurogane was about to say was stopped as the cat scratched his hand with its long claws. "Stupid!"

"No kitty-Chan stop that!" Fai grabbed the cat and scolded it lightly.

"That thing scratched me!" Kurogane said looking outraged.

"I'm sorry Kuro-obvious but she didn't mean to hurt you she must have just been playing."

"Whatever I have to go anyways."Kurogane left the house extremely pissed and Fai looked at him worriedly.

'Damn a good chance lost…' Kurogane thought bitterly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fai looked at the phone. It had been a few days since he had called Tsubasa Kitchen for an order. He wasn't worried that Kurogane was mad at him. He had other reasons. Fai frowned and put his head in his hands.

"You'll get wrinkles."

*blink* Looking down he saw a small and round animal hopping towards him before jumping up and landing in front of him. "Oh hello Mokona."

"What's wrong Fai?" Mokona asked.

"I was thinking about Kuro-daddy."

Mokona's ears fell down and it looked sadly at Fai.

"Is it okay for me to become this other Kurogane's friend just because I miss Kuro-daddy?"

Mokona kept quiet.

"I suppose it wouldn't do anyone any harm if I just became friends with him…as long as it stays that way." Fai sighed frustrated that he could not talk to Kurogane. He missed the guy.

"Thanks for listening Mokona."

Mokona looked at Fai's sad face before it hugged Fai and told him "I'll be here when Fai needs me to listen."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura please wait I don't think that's Fai!"  
Sakura ran straight towards the blonde-haired person and spun him around only to flush a bright pink.  
"Gomensai I thought you were someone else! We've been looking around for him and can't find him and our money is running out..."  
The stranger looked at the girl and the determined looking boy that rushed to her side.  
"That's quiet all right young lady. You were saying that your money is running out. Why don't you come and work for me?"  
Syaoran looked at the man his eyes narrowing slightly. This person had a strange aura.  
"I'm sorry sir but we don't know you or where you work at."  
"Of course I'm being rude! My name is Kakei (3) and I am the owner of the Green Drugstore. If you would like to work there, I can pay you. Here is the address." Kakei said handing Sakura a card.  
"Thank you very much we will think about your offer." Syaoran said still suspicious of the man. The man smiled before walking away.  
"Is it not great Syaoran? We already have a place we can work at."  
"Yes it is hime I'll visit it tomorrow and see if it's safe you can stay in the apartment."  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran before pouting. "I want to come too Syaoran! I want to be helpful!"  
"I would feel better if I checked this place out first hime."  
"...Okay but if it is safe I'm working there with you for sure." She said determination evident in her eyes.  
"Of course Sakura-hime." Syaoran said smiling.

________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think? Please review even if it's just short it makes me happy ^-^

1- In the anime Fai's shown with an animal. I think it looked like a fox…I think.

2- Here's the description of Fai's shop ( the parts Kurogane's seen anyways):

At the front is the actual toy shop. The kitchen, living room, and the stair case are at the back behind a door. The rooms are small and close together so the shop seems small inside and looks small outside but as Fai has said Kuro-tan's only seen some of the shop.

Part he hasn't seen:

The back room is all the way at the back of the shop a hallway leads to it from the living room.

3- He is a real clamp character and thats really his job his manga is legal drug.

Sorry I'll try to get better at describing things/stop being lazy and describe it better. T.T Also sorry for the spelling I SWEAR I reread these but I'm terrible at finding errors.


End file.
